1) Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention is directed to an electrical connector assembly for a battery housing in conjunction with an electrically operated appliance or a separate charger.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The present invention has particular utility when utilized in conjunction with an appliance such as a portable television camera. However, it is to be considered to be within the scope of this invention that the electrical connector assembly could be utilized in conjunction with appliances other than cameras.
A portable television camera requires a power source for operation. This power source is in the form of a battery contained within a battery housing. The battery housing is designed to quickly snap into engagement with the camera and also be able to quickly snap out of engagement with the camera so that the battery housing can then be replaced with a new battery or be mounted in conjunction with a battery charger for the purpose of recharging the battery.
Similar types of electrical connector assemblies are shown within U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,218,107, 4,550,968 4,810,204 and 4,822,296. These prior art battery housing electrical connector assemblies all utilize a plate mounted on the battery housing which is to connect with a plate mounted on the camera with a similar such plate mounted on the battery charger. In establishing a locking connection between the two plates, there is utilized a connecting arrangement of a plurality of enlarged headed fasteners mounted on one plate each of which are to engage with a separate keyhole slot formed in the opposite plate. This interlocking enlarged headed fastener and keyhole slot arrangement lockingly connects together the two plates. The locking together of the two plates is accomplished by means of a pair of main electrical terminals in the form of a pair of plugs each of which is to be snugly located within a corresponding opening formed in the opposite plate. These main electrical connectors are for the purpose of supplying the electrical power from the battery to the appliance or the electrical power from the battery charger to the battery.
Incorporated between the plates are usually two in number of auxiliary circuits. One of these auxiliary circuits is to operate a shut-off device which terminates or prohibits battery charging when the ambient temperature is too low. The other auxiliary circuit is to operate a temperature indicator which becomes operable during the charging procedure. If the temperature during charging exceeds a certain level, it can be exceedingly damaging to the structure of the battery. Therefore, the temperature indicator is most important so that the life of the battery is not lost. These batteries are relative expensive and it is therefore desirable to obtain the maximum longevity from the battery.
These auxiliary connectors usually comprise-protuberances in the form of spring operated plungers. The normal connecting procedure with these spring operated plungers is for an electrical connection to be established at the head or tip of the plunger with the electrical connector applying pressure to the plunger in a direction parallel to the longitudinal dimension of the plunger. However, this type of electrical connection is not exceedingly positive and there is a possibility that a poor electrical connection is achieved which will result in a misreading of the temperature indicator or cause the shut-off device to misoperate.
The portable television cameras, which are to be powered by the battery housing of the established electrical connector assembly of this invention, are used by television stations remote from the television station. These types of cameras are readily used "on the street" where access to wired electrical power is not available. Quite commonly, there may be three, four or more television crews of different stations that are filming the particular occurrence. The camera from one television station is commonly located behind the camera of another television station. If the battery housing could be modified to include a display panel, and within that display panel be located indicia such as the television channel and/or the TV station of the user, that information would be filmed by a second TV camera located to the rear of the first camera. In other words, the television station of the first camera could be, in essence, getting some advertising by the second camera by the including of the display panel. To further enhance the observability of the display panel, the display panel could be illuminated.